Wile E. Coyote
Wile E. Coyote, also sometimes known just as “the Coyote”, is a villain from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wile E. Coyote vs. Dick Dastardly * Doctor Eggman vs Wile E. Coyote * Tom the Cat vs Wile E. Coyote (Completed) * Wile E. Coyote vs Heinz Doofenshmirtz With someone else * Wile E. Coyote and Spike (From Droopy) VS. Tom and Sylvester (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Wile E. Coyote lives in the American Southwest, and is an employee of the ACME Corporation (which is how he acquires ACME products). When not at work, Wile E. spends most of his time chasing the Road Runner. He has been known, though, to chase other prey including Bugs Bunny, and he once eyed the GEICO gecko as a prospective meal. Death Battle Info Appearance Wile E. is an anthropomorphic coyote, walking on his hind legs, and using his forelegs as arms and hands. His body is covered with brown fur, except for the front of his torso, his face and the inside of his ears, which are covered in light brown fur. He stands approximately 5’ tall. Powers and Abilities * Unlimited account - Wile E.’s greatest asset is that he can always afford to purchase whatever he wants from ACME Corporation, perhaps because he works there. * Highly intelligent - He is very smart when it comes to designing and building his own weapons and vehicles, although all too often they do malfunction or function improperly. * God-like durability - He has often endured falls or explosions that would have killed normal combatants, but these instead merely leave him blackened, or at the worst stunned. Weapons and Equipment Wile E. has access to an almost unlimited range of weapons and equipment, including guns, bombs, rockets, anvils, safes, catapults, rocket skates, binoculars, and much, much more. He cannot, however, just pull these items out of the air, they must arrive in a box from Acme, and he must set the items up for use. List of ACME Products Wile has used several ACME brand products to try to catch roadrunners, including: 5853d1d7b36619dbd2fd22456d0731df.jpg|Anvil Matches.png Remote Dynamite.png|Detonator & Dynamite Boomerang.png Axle Grease.png Earthquake Pills.png Giant Rubber Band V3.png Iron Pellets V2.png Jet-Propelled Unicycle.png|Jet-Propelled Unicycle Hi-Speed Tonic.png Instant Icicle Maker.png|Instant Icicle Maker Iron Glue.png Speed Skates.png|Speed Skates Water Pistol.png Tornado Seeds.png Tornado Kit.png Jet Bike Kit.png|Jet Bike Kit Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate.png|Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate Grease.png Artifical Rock.png|Artifical Rock Female Road Runner Costume.png|Female Road Runner Costume Cactus Costume.png|Cactus Costume Super Outfit.png |Super Outfit Bat-man outfit.jpg Little-Giant Fire Crackers.png Leg Muscle Vitamins.png Street Cleaners Wagon.png|Street Cleaners Wagon Smoke Screen Bomb.png Lightning Bolts.png|Lightning Bolts Explosive Tennis Balls.png Giant Fly Paper.png Invisible Paint.png Jet-Propelled Skis.png|Jet-Propelled Skis Giant Mouse Trap.png Instant Road2.png|Instant Road Indestructo Steel Ball.png|Indestructo Steel Ball Xmas Package Machine.png Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit.png|Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit Super Speed Vitamins.png Bird Seed V5.png Glue V2.png Frisbee Disc.png Roller Skis.png|Roller Skis Rocket Sled.png|Rocket Sled Jet-propelled-tennis-shoes-fleet-foot.png Dehydrated Boudlers.png Acme-rocket-powered-roller-skates-1024x381.jpg Wile-e-rocket.jpg|dynamite rocket. Screenshot 2019-11-28-21-31-05.png Screenshot 2019-11-28-21-19-04.png Jet-propelled pogo stick.png Feats and Strengths * No matter how many times he fails, he never gives up. * He is highly intelligent, crafting deadly weapons, robots, and toxic mixtures. * In the 2004 cartoon, Duck Dodgers: K-9 Quarry, a futuristic Wile E. had hunted, killed, and stuffed Yogi Bear, BooBoo Bear, Wally Gator, Top Cat, and Hong Kong Phooey. Faults and Weaknesses * While Wile E. does have access to the Toon Force, he does not seem to benefit from it. For example, he might run off of a cliff, and keep running through the air, but he will usually plummet to the ground instead of continuing on to safety. * He is impatient, which causes him to not think through the ramification of his inventions’ operations, usually causing his plan to fail. * Though he claims to be a 'super genius' he is routinely out smarted by The Road Runner, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck. Trivia * ACME was actually a very common name for companies during the mid-20th century. This was because companies with this name would benefit from appearing first (or nearly so) in alphabetically-organized phone books. *The ´´E´´ In his name is by Etherbert. Gallery Wile_E_with_boomerang.png|Wile E. with an Acme boomerang, from Fast and Furry-ous (1949). Wile_E_Coyote_Card.png|Card from Operation Rabbit (1952) Wile_E_from_Coyote_Falls.png|Wile E. from Coyote Falls (2010). Expert painter.png|Wile showing his artistic skills. Videotogif 2019.12.01 23.04.07.gif| a Wile Sprite walking Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Technology users Category:Toon Force Users Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Cartoon Characters